Once Upon a Time
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-199 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Michael Taylor |director=John Kretchmer |imdbref=tt0708940 |guests=Justin Louis as Trevis, Nancy Hower as Ens. Samantha Wildman, Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman and Wallace Langham as Flotter |previous_production=In the Flesh |next_production=Nothing Human |episode=VGR S05E05 |airdate=11 November1 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) In the Flesh (Overall) Treachery, Faith and the Great River |next_release=(VGR) Timeless (Overall) Once More Unto the Breach |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story= Once More Unto the Breach In the Flesh |next_story= The Siege of AR-558 Nothing Human }} Summary While Paris, Tuvok and Ensign Wildman are on an away mission, their shuttle runs into an ion storm and suffers severe damage. Voyager tracks their distress call to a nearby planetary system, but another storm is blocking their path. As the crew prepares to go after the Delta Flyer, Neelix is in charge of keeping Ensign Wildman's daughter Naomi occupied and unaware of her mother's predicament. When Paris finally crash-lands the shuttle onto a planetoid, Wildman is seriously hurt. Buried three kilometers under the rock surface, Wildman is bleeding internally and needs surgery. Back on Voyager, Kim tracks the Delta Flyer's coordinates on the planetoid. There are no lifesigns, but rescue teams are dispatched to the crater in search of the lost crew. Naomi is worried when her mother doesn't call, but Neelix tries to distract her with a holodeck fairytale called "The Adventures of Flotter." The prospect of telling Naomi that her mother is lost brings back sad memories for Neelix of losing his own family. Although Janeway urges him to be honest with the little girl, he wants to wait until the away teams find the shuttle. When Naomi wakes up in the middle of the night and goes to the bridge in search of Neelix, she overhears talk of the crash and the lost crew. Neelix finds Naomi in the holodeck with Flotter and Trevis, characters in the interactive fairytale, and tries to comfort her about her mother's situation. He also tells her about losing his own parents and sisters when he was very young. As their life support system begins to fail, Paris, Tuvok and Wildman record goodbye messages to their loved ones. Above them, Chakotay and Seven of Nine locate the shuttle buried underneath the rock. A massive digging effort begins, but an ion storm is approaching, and they don't have much time before it hits. With two minutes to go until their oxygen is depleted, the Delta Flyer crew hears the rescue team digging above them. Kim is able to get a transporter lock on the shuttle, and it is transported to Voyager just before the storm hits. Once Wildman's injuries are treated in sickbay, she and Naomi are reunited, and mother and daughter pay a visit to the "Forest of Forever" together. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Richie Vest At best, Naomi would be 3. The actress was 7 or 8 at least. Sean Corcoran on Wednesday, November 11, 1998 - 7:16 pm: Erm... the Wildman "baby" is suffering from Alexander's Syndrome (that is, extremely rapid aging without explanation; many soap opera children suffer from this disease). Naomi was born in the second season, so she should only be 2 or 3 by this point, but she appears to be at least 6 or 7. What do the writers think, that if they neglect to mention a character for a couple years that we'll completely forget how old they are? Aaron Nadler on Wednesday, November 11, 1998 - 8:09 pm: Concerning Naomi's aging -- In Mortal Coil, Sam Wildman commented that she'd grown suprisingly quickly (a few centemeters in 2 or 3 weeks) so I guess it's safe to assume that she will age rapidly throughout the season. Yet another one explained away by the creators! Matthew Patterson on Wednesday, November 11, 1998 - 8:43 pm:''Oh, and never forget that Naomi is part alien. That would probably explain her rapid development.''Joshua Truax on Saturday, November 14, 1998 - 9:50 pm: Naomi is 2-1/2 years old (she was born late in second season), so how come she looks more like a child of seven or eight? She is half-Ktarian, of course. Do Ktarian children mature that much more quickly than humans? Seniram 15:48, February 20, 2018 (UTC) It would certainly appear to be the case. # Sara Greenblatt on Wednesday, November 11, 1998 - 9:14 pm: The female helmsperson says "Aye, *sir*" to Janeway. This appears to be standard protocol for Starfleet. # Nina Culver on Friday, November 13, 1998 - 9:58 am: Something's been bugging me about that lovely final scene on the holodeck, when Flotter recognizes Ensign Wildman. How is this possible? Okay, lets say the program can "remember" the people it interacts with. Even if Wildman played the stories as a child, it wouldn't have been the one on Voyager's holodeck. So do all the different versions talk to each other and share information on who uses the program? If so, that would be a really *huge* file. Robert X. Smith on Friday, November 13, 1998 - 7:23 pm: Who cares if it's a huge file? Remember, the Voyager computer computer core has *blah blah blah* (metric prefix)quads of storage capacity. Matthew Patterson on Saturday, November 14, 1998 - 8:13 pm:''Maybe Wildman brought the isolinear data chip with the stories she used when she was a girl to Voyager and Naomi is using the same one. (I mean, don't you keep treasured childhood stuff around the house?) That might explain how Flotter recognizes her. ''Joshua Truax on Saturday, November 14, 1998 - 9:50 pm: Or maybe Naomi just *told* Flotter about what her mother did with him when she was a child. (And it didn't necessarily have to be in a holodeck, either. The Flotter stories she, Janeway and Kim participated in could have been in some other interactive format...) Anyway, this sort of episode isn't really my cup of tea, but "Once Upon a Time" wasn't too bad. Murray Leeder on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 7:39 pm: I suppose it's possible that Kim and Janeway's experiences with Flotter were with older, pre-holodeck hologrammatic technology. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager